gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Parax.
I would prefer to be called "Shade", "Parax" or "Hermit", instead of "Chris". Explaining why will bring up an old conflict from another Wiki. Note to self: Archive talk page every 6th of each month. Follow my steps or the account is destroyed Signed your hacker Ban of anything relating to O'nooby Ban everything about him. Ban anyone who dares mention him. Everyone hates him. And I mean EVERYONE!!! - Lord Carlisle Re: FOUR MORE DAYS LOL :P Yes 4 More Days for that one day 6 More days til the ban ends >:D Minecraft So, I have 3 things for you. Firstly, your skin. Here's how it looks. If you want me to change it or just completely redo it, tell me and be specific. Next, I have the IP for Sharpe's server if you get MC. The IP can be found at the bottom of this blog.The Official MCPlayers Wikia Server Lastly, if you're into forums, I'd like to give you the forums site for the server. While its not very popular, its good for finding out about server updates and such. Forums That's all. Hope to see you on the server soon! I'm watching you. [http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User:Blake_Stewart Mystery][http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Blake_Stewart man]http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Blake_Stewart Parax! I need you! I need to speak to you on chat! It is about somewhat of a glitch that has happened....... Long time no see Hey hermit! i haven't talked to you in forever! How've you been lately? I hope all is well, i know everything in my life has been pretty good, just insanely busy! I've pretty much had 14 hours days for the last couple of weeks, its been crazy! But now i'm a certified life guard :p anyways, i've been thinking alot about the guild and the old crew of us friends and the good old days. I miss them a ton :| Were playing pirates of caribbean at worlds end soundtrack in band so its had me thinking about potco a ton lately. Anyways, i hope to hear from you soon. Does anyone else still play or go on wiki from our old group of friends???? I'd like to see how their doing too, anyways, adios hermit! ;) Capt. Skull GM of Skull's Marines 00:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) so oh, that stinks :| so, how've you been dude!? i really miss talking to you. No we arent. Just been on her page. Pirate the vampire (talk) 01:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC)Pirate the vampirePirate the vampire (talk) 01:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC) If you still don't believe us meet us in cuba ( legassa ) right now. or whenever you have the time =P, we arent doing anything right now =P Invitation Dear Parax It is my honour to invite you to join the Supreme Thule Society of Chaos, lead by my new POTCO character Karl Ruprecht Kroenon, this is not a guild just a RP order much like the Societys of Light & Darkness in its way, but with no alligences to anyone except itself if you wish to know more about society you can read more about it here The Thule Society of Chaos. Thanks you for your time... ~Karl Ruprecht Kroenon of Chaos~ cp I heard that you played club penguin and was wondering whats your users name? Thanks for deleting the blog for me Gamer124 (talk) 01:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) I asked to work it out before and their is no proof it was a country I did not type a single thing yet except a name what errors? And can you please ask him to ask me first and I would like you to protect my page to limit it to me and admins please Captain Leon Parax, i saw you have captain leon blocked, i just came to warn you. Keep him blocked, idk how long it is, but keep him blocked. he sno good, he sneaked his way back into potco wiki, and has stolen over 13 accts in th epast month. We've all emailed disney, and all gotten the same response. They're not gonna do anything. Just came to warn you, he's stolen the accts of 3 of y friends, id say what i wanna do to him, but id figure its against policy. I'm not a fan of this wiki, i dont like roleplay and fanon, but its all our game. Fair warning. 02:36, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Black Angel BR (Anything Pirates Wiki) I was wondering if i could make a player page and if i needed permission to do so? Also, any tips on making won? LordLuther38 (talk) 02:16, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Hmm..., Thats weird the leave message thing on my talk page is gone, but anyway thanks!!! :D hi herro Blueiceprincess13 (talk) 23:32, December 5, 2012 (UTC) From The Desk Of Basily Galifizois Brawlmonk 'Signed - Basily Galifizois Peter Michael Brawlmonk IV Of Romania' YOUR SKIN Your skin for Mc, should you get it...MAH BOI U hav fans http://theslenderman.wikia.com/?redirect=no 07:18, December 26, 2012 (UTC) HI! Im McKenzie Pandabear(Lvl37pirate) whats up? just feel like talking 'cuz im bored... :p Hey You know what I said about u earlier was just a joke right? Livewire Logan (talk) 04:37, January 4, 2013 (UTC) I am sorry for what I said Parax., Please don't be pissed at me, you're one of the few people who don't drive me completley mental on this site. But, sure, I'll leave you alone. Livewire Logan (talk) 19:31, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Please Par, can you forgive me? I am sorry for the joke, it shouldn't have been said, it was completely unneeded, it was unprofessional, and it was very rude, I am sorry. Please message me back. Livewire Logan (talk) 20:14, January 4, 2013 (UTC) The 7th Master unban "I am here to speak about unbanning the 7th Master for what he has done. He apoligizes for what has happened and I think a lifetime ban is a bit harsh. 1-2 years is long enough and Guys just unban him. He regrets what he has done and It was pointless for the ban anyways. If he got unbaned he would upgrade and benefit the wiki more than the admins would expect.Thats really all I can think of at the moment but i'll continue this later on down the road. If you agree with me blog about it and maybe suggest unbanning him to the admins!" He really is sorry and wants to be forgiven. Important Notice:For Admins too Pary, Matthew OMalley would like to meet with an Admin or two on the subject of his unban in another chat. I can tell you when hed like to meet up when I can, to see where he asked check http://potcoswitzerland.wikia.com 03:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I just met with O'Malley, and have put up a topic concerning this issue on the Seven Seas Court. I encourage all admins to give their input there. Cheers, -- Jeremiah Garland 04:12, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Weeeeeeeell I didn't want to at first, but I reinstalled skype.. Now, you might have to teach me some of the stupid basics, but I'll get the hang of it. Plus, Billy roll and Gold might be in too. Now if we could get all of the skypers on here... :P Cher Bear =D (talk) 05:22, January 6, 2013 (UTC) >:D Chat Dude, I can't get on chat, was I banned? Zeke Hello There Is this even working? I don't know... Anywho, I saw you left a little message on my talk page saying something about signatures... So yea... I'm going to leave now. Bye :) Grace Redskull (talk) 05:48, January 22, 2013 (UTC)Grace My Lord My lord Parax, please view this blog. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:DanGames/VERY_IMPORTANT_PLEASE_READ -Dan Thanks Thank you for welcoming me i thought that was nice. Re: Hi There Hello again. I guess I would like to request a siggie after all. I don't really know what it should look like. You can surrpise me on that. Thanks! Grace Redskull (talk) 01:34, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! The sig looks fantastic. Great job :) 02:26, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Parax Can you please take the ban off me for chat. Someone was on my account (i changed my password) i dont swear in chat. So can you please remove the ban. Emperor Kwagar (talk) 16:44, January 31, 2013 (UTC)